


Joyful Noise

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crying During Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Loud Sex, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the meme.  Adrian goes to pieces (in a good way) during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyful Noise

Three buttons hit the floor and Adrian whimpers as Eddie pinches his nipples, stepping between his wantonly spread legs to bite the side of his neck. "Eddie!" He sounds breathless and helpless and nothing at all like the smartest man in the world, his hands coming up to clutch at the back of Eddie's shirt as he grinds against him, interdepartmental memos crumpling under his ass because he's sitting on his desk where Eddie put him a few minutes ago, when he was the smartest man in the world. Right now he barely remembers his own name because Eddie has moved on to nibbling his ear, the feeling spreading out in warm waves and making him mewl and wriggle mindlessly.

"Missed me?" He purrs, and a lewd flick of his tongue keeps Adrian from answering, or doing anything but clinging more desperately, shaking. "Yeah, I think you did, kiddo." He reaches down to rub Adrian through his pants, slow and hard and brutal, chuckling darkly when he bucks his hips in response and whimpers as the hand withdraws.

"Eddie..." No one ever made Ozymandias beg. Not for his life, not for the safety of hostages, not for anything. He supposes it's a good thing he's retired. The sudden rush of cool air as his shirt and jacket disappear makes him gasp, and Eddie's hands on him again make him cry out a soft and broken key. He doesn't know how this works. Why he's so pliant and hungry, or why he can't stop the sound he makes when Eddie pushes him onto his back. He's not even together enough to unbuckle his own belt, and the thought makes him mewl softly and hide his eyes with one arm.

Eddie chuckles. "That doesn't work when you blush all over, Ozy."'

"Fuck me." He whines as soon as the words are out of his mouth, biting his arm to keep from saying anything else.

Eddie leers. "You're so pretty this way, you know that?" More cool air as his three hundred dollar slacks drop to the floor. "Hell, even your underwear is pretty." He rubs the spreading wet spot lightly. "This real silk?"

"Aaauhn?"

"Guess it's not fair to ask you anything right now."

"Please..." He writhes, paper crackling under him. The wet silk dragging over his cock makes him whimper, and then Eddie is finally rutting against him, hot and slick and hard, grinning when Adrian begs him again, hips bucking in his hands.

"Well, since you asked so nice..." He slides into him in one long push, and Adrian groans, the sound coming from deep in his chest as he wraps around Eddie tightly. His voice rises again into high, soft cries as Eddie starts to move, the needy note fading a little as he picks up speed. "There." He growls, leaning down to bite Adrian's shoulder again, licking along his collarbone. "Isn't that better, baby?"

He makes a soft, formless noise, legs tight around Eddie's waist, chest hitching. "Y-yes..." He can feel tears coming to his eyes and whimpers in a mixture of abandon and embarrassment. "Oh god..."

"Fuck." Eddie pants, running the tip of his tongue around the edge of Adrian's ear. "Fuck, you're so hot like this." He picks up speed, starting to rock the desk and covering Adrian's mouth with one heavy hand to stifle his helpless cries as the tears roll down his cheeks. He doesn't know why this happens, just that it does, and he whimpers, sucking two fingers into his mouth and almost screaming around them as Eddie touches him again. A few strokes is all he needs, coming painfully hard, his humiliating squeal only half-muffled. He fades out for a little bit, and blinks his eyes open to see Eddie grinning. "Back with us, honey?"

He blushes, remembering his performance. "Still abrasive, Edward?"

"Heh. You're cute when you're embarrassed about being a slut."


End file.
